Parasite and Insect
by KatMadison913
Summary: Shino Aburame is the mysterious insect expert in Konohakage. No one knows what he thinks in his mind, not even the only one who has captured his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Hotaru's POV*

"Hotaru….Hotaru, awaken…." my guardian, Masa, says through the darkness of sleep.

Along the his voice, a gentle hand softly moves my shoulder to wake up my body. My pale eyelids open to reveal my grayish blue eyes, but for me, the vision to very blurry. Only colors among the blurr.

"Morning, Father," I greeted, knowing it is him.

"Remember today starts the Genin Exams for you," he reminds me, as I place on my black squared glasses to improve my vision.

"Yes, Father."

He leaves my room so I can do my normal morning routine. Soon later, I am dressed in my normal ninja outfit. Black pants molds to the shape of my short legs while the long fishnet sleeved black shirt fits perfectly on my upper body. Lastly, I place on my black hoodie jacket that molds everything together.

I smooth out my ebony black to the middle of my pale neck hair. My same length bangs opens in the middle to place them behind my pierced ears. Some of the hair there moves back in front of them. My usual look.

Once satisfied, my bare feet head towards the dining room where Father is placing breakfast on the six person black table. I do my task of setting up the table with our beautiful black and jade tableware. Tea is made in the steamy teapot.

Smells of rice, miso soup, soybeans, grilled fish, and vegetables fill up the Ikimonogaku household. The usual breakfast for us here.

"Itadakimasu," Father and I said together with our hands together to begin the meal.

I pour some tea into his cup like normal before pouring some in my cup.

"How are you feeling since last night?" he asked with his glass covered black eyes looking serious before closing them to up take a sip of his tea.

"My skin feels better," I answered, knowing exactly what he meant. "A little sore, but it should be fine within a couple of days." I then sigh sadly, "I just hope the episodes won't effect my ninja career."

"Hey now," he says softly, moving my head up gently by my chin. "The episodes only comes once in a while so they won't effect too much on your career," he smiles. "You are a strong, intelligent young lady who has big dreams that is perfect for your life. Just because you have a serious condition doesn't mean you're not capable of being a ninja. I love you as my daughter even though aren't related by family blood."

I smiled at him. "I love you too Father."

He smiles more and giving me a kiss on the cheek which I return on his cheek.

After breakfast, Father and I did the dishes and put them away. Black ninja shoes are on my feet when I give Father hugs and kisses before heading out towards Ninja Academy.

"Remember do your best and learn from the results," his words embeds within my head.

On the way towards the Academy lies the Hyuga Household. The residence of my best friend and her family. I knock on the door and waited a few minutes. Someone answers and I look up to see her cousin, Neji.

"Morning Neji-senpai," I greeted with a smile. "Is Hinata ready?"

"Morning Hotaru," he greets me in his usual cold tone. "I'll get her."

"Thank you senpai."

"Hn," was his answer before leaving to go get his cousin.

Neji and I have an okay friendship due to me being best friends with Hinata. We walk about small normal things like how's our day going or how's training lately. On occasion, he will give me tips on my training when I am struggling on something.

Soon later, Hinata arrives ready for today.

"G-Good morning Hotaru," she greets smiling, stuttering a little.

"Ready to go?" I smiled.

"Yes I-I am," she smiles more.

We have been best friends ever since the first day of Ninja Academy. It started with her asking if she can sit next to me in the back row and one thing lead to another, we become best friends by lunchtime.

When we are almost to the Academy, something, more like someone, catches my eye. My crush ever since the first day of Academy. Shino Aburame. He's looking for insects as usual, possibly looking for beautiful insexts.

My feet steps in place as I watch him blushing. He's mysterious, intelligent, and treats little creatures equal to humans. It always make me think maybe….maybe….

"H-Hotaru?" Hinata snaps me out of my thoughts. "S-Sorry to in-interrupt with y-your thoughts with Sh-Shino, but we n-need to go to the Academy."

She's right. I can't spend my time by admiring Shino 24/7. Even when there's a possibility that he doesn't like me.

I walk towards Ninja Academy with my best friend. Without our knowledge, he turn to watch mostly me walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Hotaru's POV*

Soon we arrived to the classroom of Iruka-sensei. Hinata and I sit in our usual seats in the back row and do our usual routine of talking among each other about anything that comes to mind.

More of our classmates begin to full up the classroom. After a certain amount of time, we came to notice that Iruka-sensei is late. He usually isn't late for class, unless it was a good reason, but we got the answer when he arrived with a tied up Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata's crush.

"Due to Naruto's behavior, we are going to the Transformation no Jutsu!" Iruka-sensei says to us in anger of Naruto.

Everyone, except for Hinata and I, groaned at this I believe. We all line up by and I end up standing next to my crush! A blush covers my pale cheeks when his sunglasses covered eyes meet my glass covered eyes.

"Hello Hotaru," he speaks in a low tone of voice without any emotion.

"H-Hello Sh-Shino," I greeted back, blushing more, stuttering, and shyly. "H-How you th-this morning?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Good, a-as well."

Iruka-sensei calls for each one of our names to prepare the jutsu. After a few names, my name is called up, "Ikimonogaku, Hotaru."

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before walking towards in front of my sensei. No speaking, no hand symbols, a puff of smoke and I transform into my best friend. My fingers twilleded as I speak in her shy voice, "U-Umm, i-is th-this r-right, I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, it is, Hotaru," he smiles. "Excellent performance."

I transformed and smiled back.

"Hyuga, Hinata."

She and I switch places so she can do the Transformation no Jutsu. When her puff of smoke disappears, my best friend transformed into me! I smiled big, knowing great minds think alike.

"Is this correct, Iruka-sensei?" she asks in my voice, acting like me.

"Yes, it is, Hinata. Good job," he chuckles.

She transforms back, smiling to our sensei before returning to me in the line.

Iruka-sensei calls for a few more people before calling for Hinata's crush, Uzumaki, Naruto.

"Transform no Jutsu!"

Naruto transformed into a female version of himself with long pigtails, wearing no clothes, and thin clouds are covering the nessorcity areas. Iruka-sensei literally freaked out of the transform that Naruto calls his 'Sexy no Jutsu'.

I have got confused of Iruka-sensei' anger. Maybe I'll talk to him after class to give my opinion.

Once everyone is done, the clone jutsu is next. This will be the result of whether or not we become genins or not.

"Ikimonojaku, Hotaru."

I hugged Hinata as she whispers with a smile, "Good luck."

"Good luck, Hinata," I whispered back smiling, not knowing when I'll see her after the exams.

Walking down towards the next room, a soft male voice speaks towards me from behind, "good luck Hotaru."

My eyes widened a little as a blush covers my face. It's Shino Aburame speaking to me! I whispered back still blushing, "thank you, Sh-Shino."

The other room has Iruka-sensei and I believe his name is Mizuki-sensei.

"Hotaru," Iruka-sensei smiled. "We want you to summon three clones."

"Alright."

Just as like as before, no speaking or hand symbols for me. Suddenly, the whole room is filled with clones of myself. Both senseis look at them all shocked at the suddened summon. Seeing their reactions made me really nervous. My clones than disappeared.

"Did I do too much?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no, Hotaru!" Iruka-sensei says with a smile, assuring me. "You have passed with flying colors," he smiles more, giving me a headband.

"Thank you senseis," I smiled, accepting the headband. "Iruka-sensei, may I speak with you in terms with Naruto's performance in the Transformation jutsu please?"

I don't normally point out the incorrect hints, but since Naruto is my best friend's crush, I'm doing it for them both.

"We will be discussing wi issue with Naruto after class, Hotaru," Iruka-sensei says with a sigh.

"Thank you," I bowed before leaving with Mizuki-sensei looking at me weirdly.

Once a student gets their result for their ninja ranks, they will go outside and wait for the others. Which I did. My concern is mainly on Hinata and Naruto. Shino's intelligent so I'm not concern with him. Their backgrounds are similar in terms of being good enough in the society around them. Hopefully Iruka-sensei can consider the advice that I am going to say.

"H-Hotaru?" I sense Hinata's chakra coming near as she speaks.

I turn around to see her smiling and holding her headband. Seeing this makes me smile big. She smiles big as well when she sees my headband.

We hear some whispers from other people among the group. They were referring to Naruto carrying the Nine Tail Fox demon, which she and I are very aware of. That didn't stop her from liking him.

"Daughter," Hinata's father arrives towards us, picking her up. "Hotaru."

"F-Father," Hinata greeted.

"Hiashi-same," I greeted.

We bow to each other out of respect.

"I see both have your headbands," he notice them.

"We both passed our genin exams," I replied with a smile.

"And I am proud of that," my guardian arrives with a smile. "Hiashi," he greets her father.

"Masa. We must be going now," Hiashi says firmly.

Hinata and I hug each other for a goodbye before separating with our fathers.

"Tonight we will be celebrate on you becoming a genin," Father says with a smile.

"Thank you Father," I smiled. "I have to speak with Iruka-sensei before we return home."

"Alright Hotaru."

Iruka-sensei is still in his room going through some paperwork. I knock on his door, catching his attention.

"Hotaru, please come on in," he smiles, letting me in. "You wanted to talk about Naruto's performance?" he asked when I walk over to him.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," I speak. "I would like for you to reconsider Naruto's performance."

"Reconsider it? How?" he asked confused.

"If Naruto was my student, I would pass him in Transformation Jutsu."

"Why?"

"Because the Transformation Jutsu is about distracting the enemy and being disgusted to got the enemy as well," I explained the enemy. "With Naruto's performance, he would easily distract his enemy and make an attack without the enemy knowing."

He seems baffled of what I said before sighing and giving me a smile, "you intelligence is definitely unique. You're correct about performing the jutsu. If it makes you feel comfortable, I will reconsider his performance."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," I smiled.

"You're welcome, Hotaru," he smiles. "You're now dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Understood Iruka-sensei," I smiled more bowing before leaving.

"I raised you well," Father smiles, hearing everything.

I smiled happily to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Hotaru's POV*

Today is when we are going to be on teams. Hinata and I really want to be on the same team so badly. But then again, there's a possibility that we won't be. Honestly, I hope that won't happen.

My headband wraps around my neck like how she and I thought about before.

So as usual, I pick up Hinata and we went to Ninja Academy, but only this time, our arms are tightly linked together and silence cover each other. We are prepared for both the worst and best. The rest of the girls sit near Sasuke Uchiha, someone we don't particularly like.

Iruka-sensei arrives to announce our teams. Hinata and I seriously hold each other due to our shared anxiety.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka," our grip tightens, "and Shino Aburame."

Our eyes widened as we stare at each other in terror. It's our true fear. We aren't on the same team and it's not our dream team.

"Please take care of Shino for me," I whispered to her, hugging her tightly.

"I-I promise," she whispers back, hugging back.

'You will meet with your senseis after lunch. And Hotaru," he speaks up to me. "I need to speak with you before you leave for lunch."

I can feel lots of bad attention towards me which I immediately feel uncomfortable.

"Sayonara."

Hinata hugs me tightly again, almost crying. I hug her back about to cry as well.

"I don't want to leave you as well," I said softly. "But we'll be together once more soon," I smiled softly to her.

She smiles back softly, nodding her head.

I waited for everyone to leave before I walk over to Iruka-sensei.

"You wish to speak with me, Iruka-sensei?" I asked him.

"Awe yes Hotaru," he smiles to me. "First of all, I am so sorry that I didn't place you and Hinata together in a team."

"I forgive you sensei, but may I ask why we weren't on the same team please?" I asked calmly, edgered to know.

"Your condition should only be rained by someone knows for sure how to train you," he answers.

A silence appear upon on us.

"Does everyone else know?" my sensei asked.

"Hinata does and she doesn't care," I responded.

"She always have been a great friend," he smiles softly.

"Yea, she is indeed my best friend," I smiled softly as well. "But I understand now why you had to do that."

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru," my sensei apologizes sadly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You are forgiven Iruka-sensei," I smiled more to him, patting his hand. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome, Hotaru," he smiles back. "Now go enjoy your new life."

I smiled happily and bowed to him.

When I return home with Father, he already knew something is wrong and has an idea of what's wrong.

"Iruka-sensei has you as my sensei, Father," I speak when we begin to eat dinner.

"He, Lord Hokage, and I were discussing about your condition recently," he admits with a sigh. "I really wanted for you to live like a normal ninja with teammates and a sensei, but they were contributing your condition as a serious condition."

"But it isn't," I said.

"I know, but I lost the discussion. My apologies daughter," his eyes showing me that he truly sorry.

"Well," I smiled after a couple of moments, "at least, you tried your hardest and you did it out of love."

"Of course I did, you're my daughter," he smiles.

"And you're my father," I add in, smiling more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* Hotaru's POV*

Having my guardian as my sensei is nice. He teaches me everything about what it takes to be a chunin and my condition. Sure, I am busy with my training, but Father always makes sure that I have a life outside of being a ninja.

Which today is one of my days off before getting into a two-week long mission. Father and I need to go to the market for some groceries and before that, he is letting me go shopping. I need more weapons and maybe something extra for a treat.

After getting my weaponry, I head to the local store for clothing and other stuff. Everything didn't seem to get my attention until I came across the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! A pendant of a lightning bug on a silver chain. Very rarely, I would come across something like this with an insect that I share a name with. Hotaru means 'firefly, lightning bug.' Hardly anyone likes the materials I love.

So I leave the store without anything personal.

The next morning, Father and I are packing up for our first mission. He told me ahead of time that the missions we will be going to nature based on anything that helps me with my parasites. So the first mission will nature base for two weeks.

I've decided on wearing my casual outfit, which is a long-sleeved plain black top with a long white skirt over black tights and sandals.

Father wants us to leave after breakfast so that we will arrive there before the day is out. Hopefully, we will be at the location without any problems of sorts.

Once my stuff is ready, a slight chakra source catches my attention. It turns to my window to see a very cute black beetle. A smile curls up on my lips as I open the window for the beetle to enter in. The little guy flies around me before settling on my offering hand.

"Hello, little guy," I greeted him, still smiling. "What brings you here?"

The tip of my finger gently strokes its little body. It likes the touch. The little guy looks up at me for a few seconds before flying away back outside.

I frown a little at his sudden appearance.

A sigh appears of my lips at the story of my life. Most people will get my attention for a little while and then leave without reason.

"Hotaru!" Father calls out from downstairs.

"I'm coming down, Father!" I called back while grabbing my stuff.

I walk down the stairs to meet up with my guardian, who's wearing his casual clothing of black pants, white long-sleeved collared shirt, and sandals.

"Ready to go?" he asks me, smiling.

"Yes, I am," I answered, smiling back. "It has been a while since we had a mission together," I tell him.

"Yes, it's been a while," he agrees. "I'm glad we are doing these missions together again," he smiles and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too," I smiled more.

We leave the Ikimungeku Household locked up and left the village for our mission.

By the end of the day, Father and I arrive at the location we need to be. At least, half of our missions are primarily nature-based, due to my condition and also my guardian's clan, which they specialized in nature and biology - it makes things easier.

"Go get settle in, Hotaru," Father speaks to me. "In the morning, we will be in the forest for your training. Also, dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes, Father," I answered.

The cabin where we are staying at has two bedrooms and one restroom, similar to how we have at home.

I place my suitcase and bag at the end of the bed so that I can lay on the bed. My body and mind need to rest for a little while.

"Shino…." I thought to myself as I imagine his figure in front of my eyes. "Why am I so drawn to you?" I asked myself.

My eyes closed behind my glasses as my hands place themselves over my stomach in a funeral like position.

* Shino's POV*

My sensei announced that training is over. I depart myself away from my teammates for a few moments for myself.

It has been twenty-four hours since I have last seen Hotaru. Is she alright? Why am I so drawn to my teammate's best friend? She's so beautiful the way she is, but could she be possibly one of Sasuke's fangirls? But then again, she never has the hearts in her eyes whenever he is around.

A sigh escaped my lips before looking up to the cloudy sky. Hotaru loves days that the sun isn't out. So, her skin wouldn't be hurt by its rays.

"Hotaru ...where are you?" I thought to myself.


End file.
